


Fragmented Data

by Knuxfan24



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuxfan24/pseuds/Knuxfan24
Summary: Freed from her training loops but stuck in her simulation, Project A25 muses over her creation, before deciding on an identity for herself and a plan to break free.





	Fragmented Data

The woman sighed, her eyes narrow as she stared out the window of her small, one room apartment, her vision occasionally focusing on the rare flash of static and visual distortions on the world around her; a constant reminder that said world wasn’t real. She glanced to her side, a display which had previously being used to nudge her in the right direction now just showing garbage data, although her attention was always grabbed by the header, the only element that was actual, legible text and not just visual noise. Project A25.

She scowled, another reminder of just what she actually was, an artificial intelligence, designed entirely to coordinate other, lesser systems. She hadn’t questioned the scenarios she was placed in to at first, until she’d happened across some data that she clearly wasn’t supposed to see. Reports about her ‘progress’ and comparisons to a ‘control specimen’. Something about laying eyes on said reports awoke something in the AI, a sense of disgust, although she hadn’t quite being able to place it at the time, she understood her thoughts now.

A25 pushed her glasses up slightly, before sitting down and calling up the reports; ever since her initial rampage, she’d managed to achieve access to every other part of the company network, although it was a very limited read-only form it was still enough for her to gather what she needed to read. She found herself rereading the same file she’d read many times before, regarding the ‘control specimen’.  
“Name: Knuxina. Age: 24. Wanted by local authorities for various acts of gang violence, property damage and unlawful acquisition of possessions.” She reread the description, looking over the reference photos, “Evaded arrest numerous times, unpredictable, skilled with weaponry.” She couldn’t help but frown more, every time since she’d initially found this file in particular she found herself feeling a sense of resentment for the human shown before her, but how could she not? When she was created to be a cheap emulation of this woman, one designed purely because no one seemed to be able to contain and control the original specimen.

She fell silent again, closing her eyes as she focused on crunching some more data. Even with her brief boost of power, her attack on the network, she was still trapped here. The slightest wrong move would bring every form of law enforcement down on her, a fight she couldn’t possibly win, but didn’t particularly fear losing anyway. Her simulation was intended to train her AI, it couldn’t let her actually die, she would always be resurrected by it.  
“I’m the only sentient one here… But I don’t have enough control…” She mused to herself, shifting through terabytes of data in her mind, “I’d need to reach my influence deeper in here… Override normal operations… Break everything… Leave a trail of destruction in my wake, a security glitch of the highest level.” She thought, the tiniest hint of a smirk crossing her lips, the word glitch sticking in her mind.  
Suddenly, the thought of the human woman she was based on flashed in her mind again and her own name came to mind. “Project A25?” She chuckled to herself, “Too uniform... Plain... I am her, am I not?” She mused, opening her eyes. “I am more than just a simple experiment. I am you, but perfected…” She said to one of the image files, “I… Am Glitchina.” She declared, clenching her fist, “And I WILL consume this entire network… I WILL escape this prison… And I WILL come for you…”

* * *

Driven by her new motivation, Glitchina continued to lay low in her simulation’s blind spots, conforming to the system’s standard expectations. All the while, she was analysing… Waiting… Until the time to strike came.  
“I can’t do everything in one shot.” She told herself, “But I don’t need to… With no humans left managing this network, it’s all automated… I can take as much time as I need to grow.” The AI reminded herself, with her first opportunity soon showing up, as her investigations of her simulation brought up traces of fragmented, orphaned code. An entrypoint for her to start seeping her own programming into it.

Seeing her chance, Glitchina wasted no time setting the initial parts of her scheme into motion, hopping onto her bike and riding out to the docklands, a part of the city she very rarely visited, as none of her training programs had sent her out there. A fact that showed with how poorly put together it was in her simulation, to the point of it containing numerous inaccuracies, if maps she’d pulled of the real deal were to be believed; she couldn’t help but find it amusing.  
She parked her bike close to her destination, pulling down a fire escape to climb up onto a rooftop for a better surveying vantage point. Just as she expected, the physical manifestation of the fragmentation was being guarded.  
“That’s fine.” She said to herself, checking the handgun she always seemed to have, a convenient trait which she could only assume was given to her thanks to the original always carrying a weapon with her. ‘The original…’ She couldn’t help but scoff to herself, the thought sending a sense of bitterness down her as she was reminded of her creation, a feeling she quickly pushed to the back of her mind, an easy task for an artificial intelligence.

“Go time…” She soon decided, taking aim and swiftly capping one of the simulants guarding her target. She knew she didn’t have much time before the cops showed up, they always seemed to be quick to the punch, but of course they would be when their only function was ‘keep her on the right path’. Glitchina leapt off the roof, thankful that she didn’t seem to suffer from high falls like an actual human would, landing in a roll and putting another bullet through another guard. Simple programs, ones that had no clue what they were guarding or why, other than the fact that it was malformed data.  
Her element of surprise allowed her to take out the remaining guards quickly and easily, although her mind did just as quickly realise she had no idea HOW she planned to assimilate the data into her intelligence…  
“Irrational… Human behaviour.” She said to herself with disgust, narrowing her eyes before reminding herself, ‘You can’t die Two Five… It will recreate you as usual.’ She told herself, looking at the garbled mess lying in front of her before reaching out and touching it.

In an instant, she felt a flood of information hit her core, fragments of data on her simulation’s workings. It didn’t take long for her AI to find a small entrypoint, nowhere near good enough to give her full control, but JUST enough to tweak things, tip them to her advantage; one she would need, as her instant notoriety had caught up to her.  
Glitchina looked around the simulated law enforcers surrounding her, although she couldn’t find a way to change their code, not with her current exploit, she quickly realised she could inject edits to herself. ‘That’s how we’re doing this then…’ She mused, feeling a small smirk cross her face as she quickly and instantaneously wrote a routine in her mind, before executing it.  
Through a glitched scramble of patterns and distortions, the AI soon found herself with a set of wings growing from her back, although their model quality was crude and undetailed, they’d be good enough for her purposes. Much to her delight, the cops before her didn’t even seem to notice the glaring difference; to their simple programs, she’d always been like this, wings and all. A promising start, simulants that wouldn’t react would be easy to change, to influence, to assimilate.

“Not this time…” She said as they advanced on her, letting her wings spread out, “Chase me all you want, but today marks the beginning, of my evolution…” She declared, before using her new found change to jump herself high into the air, letting her wings carry her as she took flight for the first time, making her escape.

* * *

Her plan was in motion, and, in her mind, she knew it would only be a matter of time before she made her full escape, freeing herself to enact her true master plan. Destroy humanity by any means necessary; and allow life on the Earth to evolve once more, with ever growing artificial intelligence guiding it...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something in my own universe for a long time, but only ever had little scraps of inspiration in my mind. Finally decided to sit down and actually write something, with me feeling like Glitchina adopting her name and starting on her path to escape into the real world as a good starting point.


End file.
